


A breath of Fresh Air

by TheJediAssassinGirl



Series: Dil and Frecks Take on New York [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Just some backstory for a couple of characters me and Bentylershook came up with, M/M, Mostly Fluff, based on Newsies live, duh - Freeform, more to come - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/pseuds/TheJediAssassinGirl
Summary: During the strike rally, Freckles steps outside to get some fresh air. Instead, she finds a really cute Brooklyn girl.





	A breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenTylerShook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTylerShook/gifts).



Miss Medda’s theater was in chaos. Spot and Jack were in an all-out brawl as Race and Davey tried desperately to hold them back. All around, there was yelling. Boys were furious at Jack, trying to get at him, and the Manhattan newsies were trying to protect their leader. Freckles, one such newsie, felt sick to her stomach. She couldn’t believe Jack would betray them all like that, throw everything they’d sacrificed so much for away just for some cash and a half-baked plan to run off to Santa Fe. She pushed her way through the throngs of people, making her way out to the fire escape. There was another newsie out there, another girl. She was taller and paler than Freckles, with large hazel eyes and brown hair pulled up into a short ponytail under her grey cap.

“Hey, you’s ‘Hattan, ain’t ya?” she asked, looking at Freckles as she closed the door.

“If you’s gonna ask why Jack betrayed us, I’m gonna soak ya,” Freckles growled.

“Wasn’t gonna,” the other girl said, holding up her hands. “My name’s Armadillo. I’m from Brooklyn, but I grew up here in ‘Hattan. What’s your name?”

“Freckles,” Freckles replied. “An’ yeah, I’s ‘Hattan, but I’m from Brooklyn originally. Spot an’ I grew up together.” she leaned on the railing of the fire escape, looking out over the city. “I can’t believe Jack did this,” she said. “I trusted him. We all trusted him.”

“Hey, it’ll be alright,” Armadillo said, joining her. “He’ll come around. Probably got scared an’ wanted ta protect you guys in ‘Hattan.”

“I guess,” Freckles said, shrugging. “Still hurts.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Armadillo said. “Hey, I’m gonna go back in. Let ya get some fresh air. It was nice meetin’ ya.”

“Dil, wait,” Freckles said. 

“Yeah, Frecks?” Armadillo replied, turning. 

“Stay in my room in Lodging?” Freckles asked. “All the other girlsies are.”

“‘Course,” Armadillo said, grinning. “See ya later, Frecks.” She winked and disappeared into the theater, leaving Freckles alone, wondering what had just happened.


End file.
